


Cable Porn

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-29
Updated: 2008-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little AU drabble, Rodney teaches, Jennifer works at a hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cable Porn

"Say, did you know our basic cable comes with lesbian porn?"

"Hmmm?" Jennifer looked up from her laptop, and over to Rodney who was sat on the sofa, television flickering just out of her view.

"We have lesbian porn?" he repeated.

"I know, you keep it under your shoes." She went back to her report, she had a few scant hours left to get if finished and in the hospital directors inbox and really didn't want to be talking about her boyfriend's dirty collection of porn.

"How, how do you know about that?" he blustered. She grinned, not turning around in her chair.

"We've been living together for six months Rodney," she replied. She had to wonder if he knew about her vibrator, because it wasn't like she was hiding it, but still, if he didn't think she knew about the porn....

"Well, I, uhm, you know, I'm a red blooded male, and we have desires and,"

"And some of those desires, and most of those desires, are lesbians, I know Rodney," she turned around then, he was bright red, panicked almost. "I'm not angry."

"You're not?"

"No, I mean, I've got a vibrator."

"Really?" He looked...hurt.

"Well, I had to do something between boyfriends right?"

"Right..." She could see him thinking that over, and wondered if she should go back to her report while he decided how to react to that in a way that wouldn't get him in trouble. "You don't use if now right?"

"Only when you're at conferences Rodney."

"Really?"

"Yep." She smiled at the confused smug arousal on his face. She turned back to her report and left him to think about that. Sometimes he had an answer to everything, sometimes his brain froze up. Sex usually did that, and she was pretty sure he was trying to think of something to say that didn't get him in trouble again.

"Say, did you know our basic cable comes with lesbian porn?" She laughed. Was that how this conversation had started?

"Really?"

"Yeah." She stood up and walked around the sofa to see two blondes stripping each other on the sofa, and immediately looked to Rodney's crotch, smiling. "I could make a little money."

"You are not selling porn to college students." Rodney shrugged.

"I was joking!"

"Hmmm...This is all you're gonna watch now isn't it?" she asked, suddenly realising that she was pretty much watching her boyfriend's fantasy on screen.

"I have all the lesbian porn I need."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, uhm, I don't need lesbian porn, I was just saying, you know, I have you, I don't need porn at all any more, I mean those tapes are covered in dust up there, and I just discovered this channel didn't I, but I don't need it, see I'll turn it off." He frantically groped around for the remote, and Jennifer moved to straddle him, stopping his from moving too much, feeling his semi beneath her.

"I just, I was worried you wouldn't want me."

"I need you," he said, "Porn, is just, there, but I don't use it, need it, not when I have you." He shifted his hips a little under her, making her sigh happily.

"Really?" She hated it when Rodney became the confident one in this relationship.

"Really." He emphasised his point with a kiss.

"You still watch porn in the hotels don't you," she said, grinning against his lips.

"Will I be in trouble if I say yes?"

"No."

"Then, yes." She smiled, and kissed him again, circling her hips against his, Woolsey was just going to have to wait for his report.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she mumbled, "the lesbians are off-putting."

"Really?" He sounded down right disappointed, "no chance of a threesome then?"

"I'm not saying that," she stood up and pulled him to his feet, kissing him again when they were upright, "bad cable porn, not sexy." She walked away towards there bedroom, leaving Rodney to try and get his brilliant brain around the fact that she wasn't saying there was no chance of a threesome.

"Hey, did you know our basic cable comes with lesbian porn?"


End file.
